


махаон

by monstrum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Butterfly Effect, Character Study, Inspired by myths, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, Melancholy, Slow Build, Soulmates, Symbolism, minghao is kinda vendigo, mingyu is kinda witch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrum/pseuds/monstrum
Summary: мингю слышит голос, а минхао учится летать. и, может, им вообще не суждено встретиться.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 1





	1. 0,5: голос

**Author's Note:**

> фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9651455
> 
> плейлист:  
> youngb — macheon  
> youngb — polo  
> han yohan — scream (ft hui)  
> linkin park — leave out all the rest  
> florian christl — fly  
> riopy — i love you  
> woodz — noid  
> woodz — different  
> (g)i-dle — maybe  
> minghao — falling down  
> ha:tfelt — how to love  
> taeyeon — blue  
> taylor swift — exile (ft bon iver)

« _Ты самый особенный мальчик на свете_ »

Мама целует в макушку, своими длинными пальцами лохматит волосы и слегка подталкивает в сторону стола, когда касается (щекотно) пространства между лопаток. Мингю заливисто смеётся и верит. Что он самый особенный мальчик не свете.

И не понимает, почему мама вытирает незаметно слезу.

Рисует дальше: на всю страницу детского квадратного альбома распахнулись крылья бабочки, названной именем бога. Мингю никак не может вспомнить её название, из-за чего чувствует себя, для своих пяти лет, очень глупым и забывчивым. Сынкван младше, но он точно знает; и имя бога, и бабочку. 

Мама Сынквана, наверное, тоже называет его самым особенным.

« _Я говорю тебе это не потому, что я твоя мама_ »

И как не верить её звонкому поцелую в лоб?

« _Ты самый-самый. Особенный_ »

И Мингю заливисто смеётся и верит. Что он самый-самый. _Особенный_. Пусть и через час ему, как самому-самому, но уже обычному, мальчишке, придёт время идти ко сну.

Во сне он видит бабочек. Они невнятно светятся и летают над ним, они что-то поют и что-то танцуют. Они забиваются ему через открытый рот в лёгкие и отращивают клювы, которыми разъедают его внутренние органы. Они пугают до солёной мокроты.

« _Но это такой красивый рисунок, малыш_ »

Мингю не слушает маму впервые за свои пять лет жизни: он разрывает свой вчерашний рисунок и топчется по его обрывкам, пока градом льются наивные испуганные слёзы. 

Он ненавидит бабочек, даже если у них имя бога. Даже если их бог изобрёл. И даже если бог в них превратился.

Он топчется и топчется до тех пор, пока оторванное крыло не смазывается, и Мингю уже не уверен, смазалась это гуашь на бумаге или просто перед глазами встала пелена слёз. Кажется, он засыпает на ходу. И, кажется, во сне слышит _особенный_ голос.

\

— Что ты здесь видишь? 

Психолог намного моложе родителей Мингю и по-домашнему просит называть его хёном. Он всегда предлагает зелёный чай с мятой, хотя дома у Мингю такое пьют только взрослые; в дни, когда они его пьют, обычно собирается особенно много народу, все наедаются и пахнут спиртом, а потом включают погромче музыкальный канал и пьют этот чай. Особенно много. Мингю особенный тоже.

И очень боится внимательно смотреть на грязно-синюю кляксу с глянцевого листа.

— Что ты здесь видишь? — Сынчоль-хён сегодня какой-то невесёлый, и Мингю это не нравится. — Бабочку? — психолог шепчет.

— Бабочку, — Мингю жмурится.

— Может, — Сынчоль сам смотрит на кляксу, — может, это она и есть. А может, это и вовсе паук. Пауков боишься?

Мингю слабо качает головой.

Мингю слабо качает головой, и отец вздыхает:

— Значит, это Нари разрисовал диван? — его брови совсем немного поднимаются вверх.

Мингю усиленно кивает, и отец вздыхает снова:

— Коты не умеют рисовать, сынок.

— Нари очень особенный кот, — Мингю для убедительности топает ногой. 

Отец вздыхает в третий раз — на счастье — и лениво машет рукой, помогает Мингю достать с полки его лимонно-жёлтую панамку и кивает в сторону улицы; мигает муторное окно в двери. 

Возле дома с сачком и пластиковыми лопатками уже стоят Сынкван и Хансоль, ждущие своего друга. Они о чём-то спорят, Сынкван, как самый из парочки темпераментный, ударяет Хансоля сачком по ноге.

— Особенный у нас ты, — в спину сыну шепчет отец. — И что с особенными вообще делать?

Мингю физически не может слышать за закрытой дверью слов отца, но он поворачивается. И одними губами произносит: « _любить_ ».

— Он же походил к психологу?

— А что такое?

Старший Ким хмурится и стучит кастрюлей, которую достал, чтобы сварить суп из мидий:

— Да я так. Думаю, — он шумно и устало выдыхает. — Может, дело вовсе не в психологии.

— Милый, от пары сеансов ничего не будет, — жена заботливо целует в висок. — Давай он походит столько, сколько ему будет нужно.

\

— К психологу?

Мингю кивает, пока Сынкван старается понимающе задрать голову, не завалившись при этом на спину. Хансоль, чуть посмеиваясь, его поддерживает сзади и говорит:

— Damn, а это не too much? — дома Хансоля называют только Верноном, его родители познакомились в Итэвоне, когда оба были студентами, и мама приехала по обмену из Нью-Йорка. Мингю не знает английского, но менее умным, чем Хансоль, себя от этого не чувствует. — Разве это не дорого?

— А что значит дорого? — зато Сынкван может не понимать значения элементарного слова, но Мингю всегда кажется, что в сравнении с другом его самого недостаточно. — Откуда тебе знать?

— У меня папа с фирмой ходил на терапию.

— Кем вообще твой папа работает?

Хансоль замедленно моргает ничего не выражающими глазами:

— Я даже не уверен в том, что делают психологи... Хён, — Хансоль поворачивается к Мингю, — а что делают психологи?

Мингю пожимает плечами.

Он и сам не уверен.

\

Когда Мингю исполняется семь, его самое любимое в родном доме существо умирает, кот по кличке Нари. 

Старшая кузина говорит, что он уже достаточно большой мальчик и сам всё понимает, и Мингю прекрасно понимает, что такое смерть, но он совсем не понимает, что означает быть достаточно большим. И что именно ему нужно понимать.

Из ветеринарной клиники он уходит под спор тёти и кузины и телефонный разговор матери с отцом. Они в последнее время часто говорят на повышенных тонах, и Мингю не знает, что он должен там понимать по мнению сестры, но он знает, что понимает семейную драму. Драма касается его самого.

— Ты меня совсем не слышишь? — Мингю поднимает на маму глаза; это она громким шёпотом говорит в трубку. — Ни себя, ни меня. Конечно. Куда мне--

Мингю догоняет сестру, дёргая край её свитера. Кузина смеётся и шлёпает воздух рядом с мальчишеским плечом. Пробегая мимо по пахнущему медикаментами и шерстью коридору, Мингю оказывается в улице.

И улица эта совсем не похожа на ту, которой была пару часов назад.

Мингю застывает. Кровь носится по телу с сумасшедшей скоростью. И тут он слышит голос. _Особенный_ голос, за пару лет ставший знакомым, но так и оставшийся до солёной мокроты чужим.

— Мингю! — мама дёргает его за плечи, и Мингю понимает, что всё это время он был с закрытыми глазами, что всё это время он лежал на чуть влажном от сырости асфальте, что всё это время у него из носа текла кровь. — Мальчик мой, что случилось?

— Простите, — незнакомый мальчишка с лисьими глазами шмыгает носом. — Я не хотел.

— Ему нужно в больницу? — такая же незнакомая женщина, но с совсем не такими же лисьими глазами притягивает мальчишку к себе и другой рукой касается рукава летнего пальто мамы Мингю. — Мы можем оплатить...

— Со мной всё хорошо, — Мингю резко поднимается, но голова даже не кружится. — Думаю, мы просто... — он смотрит на испуганного мальчишку, каким, должно быть, выглядит и сам, — просто столкнулись?

Незнакомый мальчишка с лисьими глазами улыбается и улыбка его чем-то напоминает Мингю об уже мёртвом Нари. Представляясь, он протягивает руку первым:

— Мингю.

— Вону.

\

С математикой у Мингю проблемы и без того, что в семье называют « _инцидентами_ », но сегодня, в девятый день рождения Мингю, случается.

 _Инцидент_. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — у медсестры холодные быстрые руки и добрые медовые глаза. — Сильно ударился?

— А?

— Ты возле доски упал, твой сосед по парте сказал, ты кричал.

Мингю всегда кричит во время инцидентов.

Мингю всегда молчит, когда говорят родители:

— Я просто хочу знать, что не так с моим сыном.

— Почему ты считаешь, что с ним что-то не так?

— Потому что нормальные дети не слышат голоса! — отец срывается на крик. — Следующее, что мы про него узнаем, что он видит нашего мёртвого кота. Разве тебя это не пугает?

Мингю держит ладонями голову, она ему кажется такой тяжёлой, что от веса своего сорвётся с плеч и покатится вниз. Дырка останется. А в дырку могут залететь бабочки.

— Закройте окно, пожалуйста, — просит Мингю.

— Что, солнышко? — у мамы глубоко несчастный вид. Мингю ненавидит этот её беспомощный взгляд; он всегда чувствует за это свою вину. — Тебе будет душно.

Мингю хочет сказать, что лучше он задохнётся без свежего воздуха, чем от бабочек в глотке. Но мамин беспомощный взгляд. Мамин глубоко несчастный вид. Отцовский крик, напоминающий испуганный вопль. Мингю будет монстром, если скажет то, что думает. Что чувствует.

Что может.

— Тогда не надо ничего закрывать, — слеза капает на коленку. Вот бы сегодня во сне не сгореть.

\

Вону проигрывает спор и им всем покупает по банановому кексу и клубничному молоку. Сынкван в восторге, Хансолю в мягкой манере всё равно, Мингю просто доволен тем, что не надо скрести по карманам мелочь.

— В следующий раз спорить будем два на два, — обиженно говорит Вону. — Я ваш хён, а вы так...

— Ты наш хён, — соглашается Хансоль, — поэтому в следующий раз будем по старшинству в магазин отправлять.

Вону шикает, но все знают, что с младшими ему тусоваться нравится. У него и друзей больше нет, чтобы такие тусовки ему не нравились.

— Неправда, у меня есть друзья!

— Хм, — Сынкван отпивает молоко, — тогда Мингю не ведьма.

— Мингю кто?

— Кто я?

Сынкван закатывает глаза, его запястье сгибается в угол девяносто градусов:

— Мингю слышит голоса, — Сынкван начинает загибать пальцы, — иногда он предсказывает события, у него хороший вкус и все взрослые говорят, что он... _особенный_.

— Вкус вообще ни на что не влияет, — возмущается Хансоль.

— Но у ведьм он хороший у всех, — не соглашается Сынкван. — Ты бы, Соль-а, ни за что не мог бы быть ведьмой. 

— И не голоса я слышу, — сопит Мингю, — а голос.

— Что? — Вону вытирает крошки вокруг рта. — Всегда один?

Мингю кивает, продолжая сопеть. Всегда один. Всегда слышит. И никогда не может понять, что ему голос этот пытается сказать.

\

Мингю ходит к Сынчолю раз в неделю вплоть до пятого класса. Ему уже одиннадцать, но он всё ещё видит страшные сны, просто больше не будит ими всех обитателей дома, учится со своими кошмарами справляться сам. И старается в обмороки в школе не падать, а если всё же и падает — слёзно просит в медпункте не звонить родителям и не выписывать никаких справок.

— Мне больше и не так жутко, — Мингю подвирает, а слово «жутко» он и вовсе прочитал в книге Филиппа Пулмана, ему оно очень понравилось, — вчера, — Мингю переходит на шёпот, — сон изменился.

— Изменился? — Сынчоль поддаётся вперёд, за шесть лет у него сменилось десять причёсок и стали заметнее круги под глазами. — Что именно?

— Бабочки перестали в меня залетать, — начинает Мингю, но оказывается прерван.

— Это же замечательно!

Сынчоль так радуется, что тут же просит маму Мингю зайти. Он рассказывает об успехах мальчика, о том, что с возрастом это проходит, и «я же говорил, что это не так страшно, вы больше сами волновались. Много работаете? Не хотите походить к нам в центр тоже?»

Взрослые люди так радуются простому детскому сну, позабыв обо всех остальных ситуациях, имевших место быть за последние шесть лет, что Мингю даже не хочет говорить, что это ещё не весь сон; что есть продолжение.

\

Бабочки больше не залетают в Мингю, но они залетают друг в друга, светясь _таким_ светом, что по телу разносятся нехорошие, больные мурашки. Из десятков бабочек остаётся одна. Она отлетает на большое расстояние и кружится в тусклом луче красной луны.

Бабочка что-то поёт.

Бабочка что-то танцует.

И потом она превращается в мальчика.

Мингю забивается в угол из чёрных стен и закрывает заплаканное лицо руками, а незнакомый мальчишка подходит ближе и протягивает свою пустую ладонь. У него мягкий голос и чужой язык, он будто бы тонко-тонко свистит, но Мингю всё равно понимает, что тот говорит.

— _Махаон_.

Махаон.

Бабочка, названная именем бога.


	2. 0,5: голод

Сколько Минхао помнит себя, столько он помнит и волны, и сухой ветер, и сырую землю под голыми ногами. Иногда ему кажется, что кроме этого аньшаньского неприветливого хмурого неба у него в жизни ничего нет: засовывает руки в карманы шорт; не находит ни одной монетки; значит, у него и впрямь ничего нет.

Минхао подставляет лицо дождю и смеётся. Конечно смеётся. Разве не весело это — быть единственным в мире человеком? Быть самому по себе? Когда тебе двенадцать, кажется, что весь мир — в какой-то степени против тебя, но Минхао кажется, что он сам себе мир. Сам себе волны и ветер.

На нос ему садится новорождённый махаон, ещё липкий и неуклюжий, хлопающий крыльями, как человеческий ребёнок — ресницами. Бабочка что-то поёт, что-то танцует, и юношеский смех становится громче. 

Когда бабочка улетает, Минхао завистливо смотрит ей вслед и пародийно взмахивает руками. Ветер обдувает его со всех сторон и щекочет так, что у Минхао выступают слёзы.

Ему кажется, что он и волны, и ветер — одно неделимое целое. И внутри что-то вспыхивает, Минхао поднимает с травы ветровку и ловит себя на том, что голоден. Страшно, нечеловечески голоден.

Из головы не идёт бабочка. И сам собой с губ срывается свист.

\

Реальность всегда кажется Минхао бóльшим сном, чем непосредственно сны: реальность блёклая и дождливая, сопровождается мамиными криками и одиночеством от того, что никто не хочет принимать у Минхао дружбы. Зато во снах всё свежее и яркое, и он сам может взлететь так высоко, как Икар себе того позволить не мог даже в мечтах.

Во снах неважно, есть ли у тебя друзья. 

Во снах неважно, есть ли у тебя ты.

— Хватит спать, — мать ударяет Минхао вешалкой. — Уже третий час.

Минхао тянется к телефону на тумбочке; время 13:34; фыркает и вываливается из-под своего зимнего одеяла. Этот день будет абсолютно таким же, как и все дни до этого: танцы с четырёх до восьми, тёмные морские волны до девяти, ругань с матерью до одиннадцати. И потом, когда он притворится спящим за неплотно закрытой дверью своей комнаты, окно распахнётся настежь и трава под ним будет придавлена.

Минхао в рюкзаке прячет грязный спортивный костюм, испачканный краской из балончика; ему пятнадцать, он танцует днями напролёт, и волнами на фасадах недостроенных многоэтажек оставляет свою фирменную подпись.

 _Махаон_.

\

Минхао царапает указательный палец правой руки своим же рюкзаком, когда после танцев на секунду забегает домой оставить тяжёлые вещи и в итоге зажёвывает замком свою же ладонь, он смеётся и, под крик матери, напоминающий о пропущенном ужине, выбегает из дома. Спрыгивает с крыльца, не пользуясь ступеньками, и несётся в сторону утёса.

Нет разницы между тем, ел Минхао или нет, ведь голод — его постоянное мироощущение. Просто голод этот совсем не похож на своё определение. Этот голод заставляет поедать только себя самого, изнутри.

Минхао может часами смотреть на разгневанные волны, он вдыхает их и этим останавливает свои смешанные мысли; смешанные до той степени, что ни одну из них невозможно проследить. Вдыхает — через нос — так сильно, что вдох становится похож на всхлип. И вот тогда на помощь приходит ветер, который высушивает слёзы, все те, которые Минхао ещё не успел пролить, и забирает в своём вихре все печали, пусть и не приносит никакой радости взамен. 

Минхао всё равно больше, чем просто благодарен за отсутствие любого чувства, потому что иногда. _Очередной невнятный сухой всхлип_. Иногда чувствовать забирает слишком много сил.

Когда Минхао разувается и снимает носки, он пальцами цепляется за постоянно влажную траву, будто на этом утёсе вечное утро. Утром всегда есть надежда на то, что не поздно что-то начать, и Минхао надеется:

— Я отсюда улечу, — и вечное утро приносит за собой хмурое небо, шумящее близкой грозой. — Обязательно, — уверенность приходит тогда, когда одной надежды уже не достаёт.

Минхао не знает куда улетит, не знает когда, тем более не знает — к кому. Главное, что хоть что-то в своей жизни он знает; за что-то несёт ответственность; из-за чего-то может танцевать, а все дополнительные вопросы убивают не только знание, но и мечту. 

Минхао много мечтает. 

Всегда — о величии. 

Великие люди начинают с мелочей.

Минхао плавно поднимает левую руку и отводит её по направлению к морю, закрывает глаза и позволяет музыке волн его вести. Поднимает правую руку. Обеими взмахивает, будто это крылья. Скоро небо потемнеет до такой степени, что станет светло от лунных лучей, зовущих слёзным шёпотом мотыльков. Бабочек.

Минхао часто снится, что он бабочка.

Что он летает, как одна из них.

— А может, — Минхао останавливается на середине поворота на пальцах ног, — ты, — и он говорит с волнами, с ветром, с землёй... Он говорит с огнём, который не даёт от спешки танца дышать. — Может, ты на самом деле бабочка, которой снится, что она человек?

Минхао сидит на утёсе дольше обычного и приходит домой к полуночи, уставший от танцев, танцев, танцев, мыслей между и снова танцев. Мать не встречает его в коридоре, и Минхао смеётся своему отражению в коридорном зеркале; смех переходит в свист. Он мог бы улететь уже сегодня. И никто бы не заметил.

Никто кроме того, к кому Минхао бы в итоге прилетел; собирает вещи заново, побросав сменную одежду, альбом и краску; натягивает маску высоко-высоко. Минхао и по крышам летает, и к лунному свету тянется.

Бабочка, которой снится, что она человек.

\

Когда Минхао семнадцать, на одной из строек он знакомится с Джунхэем: у того неместное произношение, шипастая кожанка и фиолетовые выжженные осветлениями волосы. Минхао говорит ему, что без маски и капюшонов, Джунхэя поймают на раз-два, а тот только смеётся и говорит, что его так часто ловили, что ему уже просто плевать.

Джунхэй не рисует и не пишет, просто гуляет по заброшенным зданиям и рассказывает, как один раз повредил ногу и не смог три месяца танцевать. Так они находят что-то общее. И так находят, каждый, друга.

Минхао не хочет привязываться к людям, потому что это будет означать, что он оседает и отказывается от полёта; бабочки — не птицы, их жизни слишком короткие для того, чтобы растрачивать их на стаи. Но Джунхэй обнимает Минхао за плечи и ведёт знакомить с теми, с кем танцует годами. И в душном зале, пахнущем дезодорантами и цитрусовыми газировками, Минхао среди незнакомцев не чувствует себя чужим.

— У меня есть друг, — в один из вечеров Джунхэй не стесняется курить прямо в парке, свободной рукой он пробирается под скамью и ногтями поддевает слой краски, — он всё время между Японией и Китаем мечется, мы в детстве занимались в одной студии, когда он приезжал... Он сейчас себе команду набирает, и я не могу не пойти. А ты? — взгляд у Джунхэя то ли лисий, то ли кошачий. — Пойдёшь?

Минхао не курит, но принимает у Джунхэя сигарету всё равно, затягивается и кашляет до слёз, пряча губы потом в горле свитера в чёрно-красную полоску. Джунхэй смеётся и, как настоящий старший брат, шутливо трясёт его за плечо и похлопывает по лопатке.

— В чём подвох? — решается спросить Минхао; его душит внезапный голод и холод безморозной китайской зимы. 

— Группа будет в Корее базироваться, — Джунхэй смыкает губы так крепко, что они белеют. — Что скажешь?

Мыслей так много, что вместо них Минхао слышит рёв волн:

— Он перелёт оплатит?

Джунхэй смеётся снова; холод отступает, когда рука лучшего друга ощущается на плече, а смех льётся в уши. Минхао понимает, что самый главный голод в его жизни — по свободе. И теперь он ощущается как-то иначе; теперь, когда он знает, что скоро сможет его утолить.

\

Первое время Минхао засыпает со слезами на глазах. 

Жить приходится в тесном общежитии, потому что деньги на что-то поприличнее тратить страшно, и спать на неотапливаемом полу с одним только истощённым одеялом, из которого регулярно выбивается пух, хочется чихать и без остановки щиплет каждый участок голой кожи.

У Минхао болит от тренировок всё тело, покрытое продолговатыми синяками, а Сунёну плевать, он заставляет их танцевать, пока чувствуется хотя бы одна мышца. И заставляет пробовать новое до тех пор, пока оно не набивает аскому. И Минхао ненавидит его за это, но вместе с тем — именно за это любит настолько, насколько его голодное медленное сердце вообще способно любить.

В конце концов, всё не так плохо до тех пор, пока в Корее Минхао встречают волны, ветер, пока земля под голыми ступнями всё ещё дышит. Пока внутри всё ещё есть голодный огонь, который заставляет его двигаться дальше и дальше. И дальше.

И дальше.

Минхао учится летать не только по крышам.

— Сразу видно, что ты из Китая, — Чан тяжело дышит, прислоняясь мокрой от пота спиной к холодному пыльному зеркалу в студии.

— Ты хочешь побыть ксенофобом? — Минхао шутит, но у него плохо двигается язык.

— Нет, — Чан мягко смеётся и вытирает лоб горячим полотенцем, его воспитали танцоры, вряд ли они ожидали, что танцы это не единственное, чему нужно учить сына. — Просто ты... ты правда летаешь. Для тебя будто не существует страховки, — он завистливо задирает подбородок. — Так разве не в Китае говорят, что если хочешь летать, как бабочка, не маши крыльями, как ворона?

Минхао смеётся:

— 如果你想像蝴蝶一样飞翔不要像乌鸦一样拍打翅膀? Мне кажется, я не знаю, такой фразы, но спасибо, — Минхао треплет волосы младшего, — воронёнок.

— Хён, — Чан выдыхает, — я серьёзно. Ты не представляешь, сколько всего сможешь сделать потом. В будущем, — и есть что-то в его тоне такое. Будто бы он правда видит это будущее.

_Минхао учится летать_. И Минхао летает в реальности так высоко, как Икару не могло бы присниться: если подумать, границы между снами и реальностью давным-давно стёрлись. 

Минхао последним уходит из арендованного Сунёном зала, щёлкая выключателем и клацая замком; может, если бы бабочки объединялись в стаи, они жили бы дольше самых выносливых птиц.

\

Дом, в который переезжает Минхао, когда после двадцати скапливает достаточно денег, совсем не похож на тот, в Аньшане, к которому так привык за семнадцать лет жизни. В нём только один этаж и он гораздо меньше, чем тот первый этаж, в родительском доме. И света в нём намного меньше и комнаты всего лишь две, ванная и туалет открываются через потайную дверь в спальне.

Помещение совсем другое, и это не хорошо и не плохо, и не то чтобы Минхао планирует дом называть своим _домом_. _Какие-то_ четыре стены не могут вместить в себя смысл _этого_ слова.

Самое главное, что двор у него выходит к утёсу. И что оттуда видны волны.

— Мрачновато, — перекатывает за другую щёку чупа-чупс Джунхэй.

— Готичненько, — соглашается Сунён, задумчиво кивая.

— Если ты бабочка, то никакой не махаон, а бражник, — вносит свою лепту Чан. — Что вы так смотрите? Это те у которых на крыльях черепа.

— Ну, спасибо, мелкий, — вздыхает Джунхэй, чупа-чупс резко теряет всю сладость.

И тем не менее, друзьям этот дом искренне нравится. 

А Минхао искренне нравится то, что у него есть люди, которых он может называть друзьями.

\

В двадцать один Минхао сидит на полу в студии, обвязывает ладони страховочными лентами, когда вваливается Сунён и дёргает его за плечи. Сунён будто знает каждого из них тысячу лет, но никто из его танцоров не может сказать того же. Минхао силится прочесть выражение его лица, но спотыкается о возглас:

— Тебе предложили контракт! Национальный театр! 

Минхао слегка наклоняет голову в бок и цепляется длинными пальцами за футболку в том месте, под которым разрывается пламенем сердце. Минхао чувствует голод и уже не знает: он испытывает голод или голод — его. Спрашивает:

— Им разве нужны были танцоры? Я отправлял заявку три месяца назад, они отказали.

_голод голод голод_

— Набирают экспериментальную группу, со следующей недели начинают, — у Сунёна широкая улыбка и по-отечески мерцают глаза. — Ты обязан пойти. Мёнхо! Я тобой так горжусь!

Минхао слышит в поздравлении вселенскую тоску и хлопает Сунёна по плечу, когда тот вдруг всхлипывает:

— Эй, не забывай, кто научил тебя летать, — Сунён пьяный от этой вселенской тоски и целует Минхао в густые отросшие волосы, которые вьются и забиваются ему в холодный от слёз нос. Он знает, что Минхао мечтает о величии; он знает, что его команда — те мелочи, с которых начинают великие люди.

Но Минхао не забывает, кто научил его летать, и потому в следующий понедельник студию Сунёна украшает гигантская картина, покрывающая одну из зеркальных стен. 

Это волны, волны, волны, из них, обтекая солью и пеной, вырывается бабочка, липкая и неуклюжая, хлопающая крыльями точно ресницами. Сунён слышит песнь этой бабочки и видит её танец, когда рассматривает узор из красных и синих точек на крыльях.

В самом углу, том, где привык перевязывать свои ленты Минхао, из балончика выдавлена фирменная подпись, погрубевшая от долгих лет практики. 

_Махаон_.


	3. до упора и вниз

Сунён ударяется кулаками с Вону, когда подходит к стойке, и Минхао чувствует себя неловко, когда, чуть наклоняя голову, здоровается. Вону смеётся, на носу появляются забавные морщинки; его лисьи глаза напоминают Минхао о Джунхэе, а всё, что напоминает о Джунхэе, напоминает и о том, как давно они не виделись после того, как Джунхэй с Чаном повезли часть труппы с туром в Японию. 

За последний год Минхао пришлось особенно много отпускать привычных людей и знакомиться с новыми, но привыкать к этому — проще от этого не стало. 

С Вону Минхао познакомился пару месяцев назад по чистой случайности: они с Сунёном точно так же зашли в кофейню и оказалось, что Вону и Сунён вместе учились в старших классах, пока Сунён не увлёкся окончательно своей головокружительной карьерой танцора. 

Минхао не может отделаться от мысли о том, что Вону кажется поразительно адекватным для того, чтобы дружить с Сунёном. Но при этом так же не может внутренне не напрягается каждый раз, когда он с Вону видится или о нём попросту заходит речь. 

Есть какое-то предчувствие, которое Минхао не может классифицировать. И внутренний огонь колет особенно неприятно.

_голод голод голод_

— Так что?

Минхао поднимает голову и сталкивается с вопросом Вону.

— Будут тебе билеты, хён, — Минхао улыбается, как улыбается со всеми незнакомыми и мало знакомыми людьми. — Сколько?

— Четыре.

— Четыре! Я достал нам четыре билета в нацтеатр на премьеру! — Вону ударяет блюдцем поверхность стола, когда сгружает посуду с подноса. Рядом с его лёгкой подачи становятся чайник и плоские керамические стаканы.

Сынкван радостно хлопает одними пальцами:

— Слава богам. Хён, я больше никогда не заставлю тебя платить за меня.

Вону хмурится:

— Ты заставишь Хансоля платить за вас обоих.

Сынкван закатывает глаза и Мингю отмечает, что по мере взросления он стал одним из самых красивых людей, которых Мингю вообще встречал: исчезли наивные веснушки, сравнялся тон лица, к щекам добавились скулы, волосы стали мягче. Жесты — более плавные, голос — более хриплый. И в целом в Сынкване появилось что-то, что перестало делать его другом детства, живущего в том же дворе, но что сделало его. Ну. Сынкваном.

Мингю снова переводит взгляд на Хансоля: тот цокает языком, чуть задрав вправо и вверх губу.

Хансоль тоже вырос и стал красивым; ушла иноземная бледность, затянулся шрам на носу, оставленный после одной из дворовых игр в волейбол, появился своеобразный вкус в одежде и пальцы на руках стали такими омузыкаленными, что, даже не зная, что Хансоль пишет песни, хочется, заметив такого парня на улице, спросить в какую музыкальную школу он ходил. Хансоля делают Хансолем его замедленная речь и безграничная любовь к своему делу.

Вону отодвигает свободный стул и садится между Сынкваном и Хансолем, прямо напротив Мингю.

По мнению кузины, Вону самый красивый из всех, с кем Мингю может быть знаком; и из всех, с кем знакома она сама. Сынкван вечно шутит, что Вону на самом деле кумихо, потому что парень (и тем более тот, который не оборотень) не может и не должен быть таким красивым. У Вону и правда всё ещё лисьи глаза и раздражающая своей уместностью вежливость. Вону не портят даже ночи без сна, и Мингю завидует тому, что Вону сам выбирает, когда ему не спать.

Потому что Мингю уже двадцать два, а детские кошмары всё ещё снятся. Если смотреть с этой стороны, Мингю, в отличие от своих друзей, не изменился совсем. И красоту приобрёл едва ли.

— Что твой голос сообщил сегодня? — переводит тему Вону, когда замечает, что Мингю единственный, кто его не слушает.

— Ты не хочешь хоть раз поработать, а не потратить рабочие часы на болтовню? — предлагает Мингю на выдохе.

— Не хочу, — у Вону уголки губ ползут вверх. Он снова возвращается к Сынквану и Хансолю с разговором про национальный театр. — Не знаю, зачем оно вам надо, если честно, мне кажется, будет очередная претенциозная скукотень.

— Скукотень? — Хансоль смеётся. — Хён, ты занимаешься гострайтингом для людей, которые потом получают Манхэ. Самая _скучная_ премия в мире, мог ли ты опуститься ещё больше?

— Это было один раз, — возмущается Вону. — И они хорошо заплатили.

— Они, — шепчет Сынкван. 

— Один раз my ass, — даже не пытается шептать Хансоль.

— Так, а на что мы идём? — сонно перебивает начинающуюся перепалку Мингю.

— Месяцев... восемь назад, — начинает Сынкван с той интонацией, которую обычно включает, когда приходит на радио, — в театре группу набрали. Особую. У них концепция это культурное смешение, сочетание танца, гимнастики и мощной визуализации через специальные нео-технологии. Ну там. Свет, — он взмахивает рукой за неимением других примеров. — Друг Сунёна, — добавляет Сынкван, — самый их перспективный танцор, если верить итогам предпоказа. Люди выходили в слезах.

— Ты говоришь как критик, — вздыхает Хансоль.

— Я _буквально_ критик, — обижается Сынкван. — Если я не возьму у этого парниши интервью, на мне можно будет ставить крест.

Вону издаёт кряхтящий звук, когда в воздухе проводит над Сынкваном крест.

Мингю старается улыбнуться и избавиться от свиста в голове.

\

Минхао насвистывает очередную придуманную мелодию, когда входит в театр со стороны для всех работников; утреннее предчувствие его по-прежнему не отпускает, и сердце неприятно тянет до упора и вниз. Вполне возможно, что это волнение перед премьерой, которая уже в пятницу, но Минхао никогда раньше не волновался.

Он испытывал страх, он испытывал неловкость, он испытывал голод. 

Но никогда не волновался.

— Выглядишь напряжённым, — Джису, их художник по гриму, раскладывает перед Минхао на туалетный столик кучу колбочек и баночек; всё, что течет, сыпется, намазывается, в руках Джису становится материалом для создания произведения искусства. Минхао думает о том, как это похоже на его граффити. И как это похоже на полёт. — Мокасиновый или персиковый?

— Хён, — Минхао вздыхает, — ты когда-нибудь волновался?

Джису растушёвывает на своей руке два практически идентичных цвета:

— Я же не робот, конечно. Я всегда волнуюсь. И сейчас я волнуюсь о том, будет ли оттенок желтить. Может, попробуем медовый и поверх блёстки? Тогда желтизна будет отчётливой, а не случайной...

— Как оно ощущается? Волнение.

— Так что? Медовый, да? — Джису теряет нить обсуждения. — Тебе будет очень хорошо с медовым. А что про волнение, — Джису приказывает Минхао закрыть глаза, — то оно похоже на верёвку, которая уже как бы связана, но узел ещё не затянут. А потом оказывается, что не только узел затягивают, но ещё и путают всю остальную верёвку. И лично меня вечно тошнит, когда я волнуюсь. Это с детства. 

Минхао кивает, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. В Джису ему больше всего нравится то, как он никогда не уточняет: зачем кому-то что-то нужно. Неважно, что. Знать или сделать. Он просто отвечает или выполняет, потому что привык находиться в постоянной коммуникации с людьми.

Минхао не такой.

Он даже не уверен в том, что может коммуницировать с самим собой.

— Спасибо, — говорит Минхао, имея в виду не пробный вариант макияжа для премьеры.

— Обращайся, Мёнхо-йа, — Джису роется в своём бездонном чемодане и даже не смотрит в ответ, но Минхао понимает и так. Тот тоже говорит далеко не про макияж.

\

После трёх лет в школе искусств и четырёх лет на факультете дизайна Мингю больше не так уверен в том, что он _особенный_. Он слышал это слово столько раз, что потерял с ним всякую связь.

Его произносили учителя, выпускники, спонсоры, начальство, заказчики. Оно обыденно и всегда с одинаковым восторгом скатывалось с губ и характеризовало то видение Мингю, то его навыки, то его подход. Мингю такой один, такой _особенный_ ; сделает и рекламную афишу, и 3D-модель детской спальни, и оформление в инсте для крупной фирмы. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что ты у нас _особенный_ кадр, — говорит босс, — не хотим тебя запрягать на абы что.

И Мингю кивает, и долго и кропотливо ищет себе, подбирает, новые проекты. И чувствует себя так, будто его жизнь ему совсем не принадлежит. Потому что если он и правда такой _особенный_ , почему он занимается _этим_ , а не тем, что подарит ему спокойный сон?

Иногда сны лучше, иногда хуже. 

Иногда это связано с тем, как прошёл день, иногда нет.

Иногда в них есть тот незнакомец, иногда в них есть только зеркало.

— Ты в детстве ходил к специалисту, — говорит Сынкван, когда они едут в машине Мингю на радиостанцию, куда раз в неделю приходит с обзором Сынкван. — Не думал о том, чтобы снова подыскать кого-то?

Мингю фыркает, а самому ему становится тесно-тесно в собственном теле, голову ломает, раскалывает, разбивает свист:

— Ты это из обострённого чувства заботы говоришь или потому что есть какой-нибудь знакомый знакомого...

— Гю, — иногда Сынкван вообще забывает о формальностях; это напоминает Мингю о том, что семья не ограничивается родством, а родство не всегда значит кровь, — ты меня только что оскорбил больше, чем когда Вону предложил мне цитрусовый капучино и вместо натурального сиропа добавил туда какую-то дешёвую химию. Я просто, — он закусывает губу и разглядывает светофор, — волнуюсь.

— Ну, я вот не волнуюсь, — выдыхает Мингю, хотя сердце неприятно тянет до упора и вниз, просто это одно из этих предчувствий, которые иногда приводят к _инцидентам_ , с волнением не связано никак.

Сынкван цокает языком, подхватил это за столько лет от Хансоля. Или Хансоль от Сынквана? Мингю так привык к тому, что все они друг от друга неотделимы, что даже не видит, у чьей индивидуальности какие черты.

— Именно поэтому я и волнуюсь. Что ты не волнуешься. Видимо, даже чуть-чуть.

Видимо, даже совсем.

\

Когда Минхао вечером возвращается домой, он кипятит воду, добавляет в неё лимон и выходит к утёсу. Он не голодный, но он испытывает _голод_ , такой силы, что хочется прямо с этого обрыва броситься в разгневанные волны.

— Вы как будто злитесь _на меня_ , — бурчит под нос Минхао, — вне зависимости от того, где и в каком месте меня застаёте. 

Сегодня ночью он снова не будет спать, потому что эта разница между реальностью и сном — призрачная и никому не нужна, только портит всё мироощущение. 

И раз сна сегодня не будет, Минхао решает, что вот это — утёс, волны, поздний вечер и ставший за несколько лет привычным корейский мягкий ветер — будет его сном. Во сне может произойти что угодно и Минхао представляет себе, что лунный диск становится из серебристо-молочного красным. И летающие на расстоянии вытянутой руки бабочки на самом деле летают прямо возле луны.

— Может, — Минхао смеётся над самим собой, — это я так летаю? А какая-то бабочка сейчас сидит и смотрит?

И Минхао делает набросок, когда возвращается домой.

\

Тьма, сплошная тьма. Красный свет. И десятки бабочек объединяются в человеческий силуэт. Минхао обычно ездит на метро, но утром он проедется на автобусе, чтобы присмотреть здание, на котором этот эскиз станет картиной. 

С фирменной подписью. 

Махаон.

\

Мингю загоняет машину на техосмотр и подписывает несколько документов: забирать машину ему только через пару дней, утром в день премьеры. И теперь он стоит на остановке, разглядывая недостроенное здание; он помнит владельца, уже не молодого мужчину с бородой, который разорился и не смог оставить себе здание. Много таких историй каждый день вершится; Мингю зачем-то вспоминает свой старый терапевтический центр. Может, и с ним произошло то же самое — его бросили зданием-призраком.

Серый кирпич здания напротив остановки уже успел выгореть, а власти города всё ещё надеются, что кто-нибудь выкупит и достроит его.

Мингю думает о том, что на улице его детства почти все дома покрывают рисунки уличных художников. И улыбается, когда думает о том, что вот он. Способ самому себе показать, что он.

 _Особенный_.

\

Минхао любит ночь больше всякого утра и больше всякого дня; из города ветром выходит невкусная духота, и ветром же выходит невыносимый шум. И на сердце становится почти спокойно, не считая поглощающего все остальные чувства голода. Если бы не этот голод, Минхао вряд ли смог дожить до двадцати двух лет.

В рюкзаке приятно бьются ещё полные балончики с краской.

И сердце тоже приятно бьётся. Им в такт.

Здание — недостроенное, потому что Минхао терпеть не может рисовать на слишком заметных фасадах рабочих помещений. Стройки в Корее не ведутся так же массово, как в Китае, и целые районы — не сносятся, поэтому найти для творчества большой участок сложно, приходится выживать на таких редких экземплярах в почти центральной части города.

Не то чтобы Минхао выражал по этому поводу своё недовольство; оживлённые районы отличаются своим странным шармом. Минхао ненавидит это слово в любом языке, но когда в чём-то нет сумасшествия и особенности, в нём, как правило, остаётся только _шарм_.

За столько лет Минхао привык распознавать чужие шаги задолго до того, как заметит в фонарном свете силуэт. И если Минхао их не распознаёт, обычно это говорит о том, что кто-то пришёл с той же самой целью, что и он. Будь это иначе, он бы не познакомился с Джунхэем и не был бы сейчас на этой крыше.

И не спрашивал бы у человека в капюшоне, что тот здесь забыл:

— Не видишь? Я уже закончил почти. Ищи другую крышу и другое здание.

Незнакомец срывает капюшон и садится на свой рюкзак: он высокий и крепкий, но смеётся, как совсем маленький ребёнок. Как-то очень свободно и — у Минхао тянет сердце, до упора и вниз, — радостно. Даже в темноте Минхао находит незнакомца красивым. 

Минхао напрягается и вытягивается, из-под кожи у него будто вырастают иглы:

— Что я такого сказал?

— Ничего, — у незнакомца выпрыгивают слова как-то запросто. — Просто твоя картина...

— Что? — Минхао не хочет грубить, это получается у него как-то само. Как у волн как-то само получается гневно бурлить, разбиваясь о скалы. Минхао некому об этом рассказывать, но иногда ему страшно, что люди, которые понимают хоть что-то, не поймут его работ.

Незнакомец качает головой и снова смеётся:

— Просто обычно я вижу похожую сцену в кошмарах. Это так жалобно звучит, извини.

Минхао шмыгает носом, ногой подвигает свой рюкзак к рюкзаку незнакомца, садится и протягивает испачканную в цвет красной луны ладонь:

— Меня Минхао зовут.

— Мингю, — кивает незнакомец.

— Мингю, — кивает, и, когда он касается ладони уличного художника, к нему возвращается детский страх. Как в тот раз, когда впервые приснился посторонний мальчишка. — У тебя имя похоже на название бабочки.

Теперь очередь смеяться Минхао, он кивает на свой незаконченный рисунок:

— Этой?

Мингю сквозь пелену перед глазами улыбается:

— Этой.

— Меня потому и зовут. Махаон.

Мингю вдыхает через рот столько воздуха, сколько может, у него начинает трястись весь мир, кружится-кружится-кружится голова и кажется, что он сейчас упадёт и начнёт биться в припадке. Возможно, это и происходит. Возможно, внешне Мингю никак не меняется и даже не двигается.

Минхао касается его плеча.

Он свистит, чтобы привлечь внимание Мингю, и Мингю поворачивает голову на свист так быстро, что хрустит шея.

Он закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть чужого лица,

_а открывает их в своей постели утром_.

От стона будильника Мингю вздрагивает и после долго лежит, разглядывая потолок. Ему кажется, что граница между реальностью и сном — стёрлась.

— Хён, — в ответ Вону неразборчиво шуршит в трубку, — можешь забрать завтра утром мою машину? — на работу Мингю решает не идти.

\

Минхао встречает рассвет на утёсе, пытаясь успокоить сбившееся дыхание. 

Сегодня у него генеральная репетиция, он снова не спал, его тошнит, ему крутит в костях, маниакальное желание броситься в воду — душит. От одежды по-прежнему пахнет краской и пыльной, шумной, частью города, ногти придётся обрезать ещё короче, чтобы не было видно, как они сбиты.

Из головы не идёт незнакомец.   
Мингю.

То, как тот смеялся. То, как запросто говорил, даже рассказывая о своём постоянном кошмаре. То, как рядом с ним голод Минхао отступил. И то, как сразу после этого стал только ярче.

Минхао думает про то, как Мингю потерял сознание и очнулся совсем другим человеком, лунатиком, который шёл за водой в кухню, а оказался босой на краю скалы. 

— Ты веришь в потусторонние силы? — спрашивает Минхао, когда заходит в гримёрку и предсказуемо встречает там Джису.

Сидящий в другом кресле Сокмин, один из главных вокалистов, поднимает брови и переводит взгляд с Минхао на Джису и обратно:

— Ты обнаружил в себе паранормальные способности только сейчас?

Минхао говорит:

— Очень смешно.

Но на самом деле Минхао совсем не смешно.

— Сокмин прав, — говорит Джису перед тем, как отпустить Минхао на сцену, — если бы в тебе не было чего-то _такого_ , разве смог бы ты летать?

Минхао остаётся в театре и после того, как уходят их руководитель и все участники труппы: он продолжает пробовать разные ленты и в какой-то момент решает пролететь над пустым залом, пугающем своим эхом. Минхао хочется отпустить ленты и проверить.

Продолжит ли он лететь.

Наверное, так люди понимают, что они не спят.


	4. (в)индиго

Мингю просыпается от треска дверного звонка, какое-то время оставаясь на своих трёх подушках, пахнущих сочетанием кондиционера для белья и пота, а потом, по-прежнему завёрнутый в тонкое бамбуковое одеяло, поднимается и открывает дверь, чтобы впустить Вону.

Вону же пахнет бензином, кофе и женским диоровским парфюмом, который любит больше любых мужских; хмурится:

— Я тебя разбудил?

— Мгм, м.

Вону фыркает и, когда заходит к другу в спальню, бросает Мингю на прикроватную тумбочку ключи от машины:

— Если не начнёшь собираться сейчас, — смотрит на своё пустующее запястье, — то ты опоздаешь на премьеру и Сынкван тебя убьёт, — под конец предложения его интонация полушутливо поднимается вверх.

Мингю сонно протирает кулаками глаза, пока Вону нависает над ним утренним холодом и порицанием, он с подозрением щурится в своей лисьей манере, разглядывая лицо лучшего друга. Когда Мингю падает обратно в кровать, Вону садится рядом и давит ему на виски чуть сильнее, чем давил бы, будь это очередной шуткой.

— Айщщщ, придурок, — выдыхает Мингю, — ты чё делаешь?

Вону хмыкает:

— Хорошо поспал?

Мингю удовлетворённо зевает. Говорит, что и вчера провалялся весь день. Вону снова хмыкает. Напоминает про премьеру, но уже серьёзным тоном. И уходит под предлогом того, что ему самому надо собраться и потом бежать на работу. 

— А ещё этот... — Вону неаккуратно взмахивает рукой и задевает люстру. — Сунён. Ну знаешь, нам вместе сидеть, а он же и друзей своих притащит. Знакомить будет. Терпеть не могу знакомства, — и в этом он абсолютно искренен.

— Нас знакомить с ним стыдишься?

— Я тебя умоляю, кому ещё кого надо стыдиться.

Когда за Вону закрывается дверь под напоминание «не впускай всяких шарлатанов», Мингю зевает снова, но стоит его подбородку сонливо коснуться ямочки ключиц, как Мингю просыпается окончательно:

— Я вчера провалялся весь день... Я спал, — он нюхает собственную постель.

Вдыхает и выдыхает.

— Я спал, — и снилось ему, как летает человек, мнящий себя бабочкой.

Вдыхает и выдыхает.

\

Минхао снится, как одна из его лент обрывается, поэтому, проснувшись на диванчике в гримёрке, он первым делом подлетает к коробке с реквизитом и каждую из своих лент проверяет на прочность. За этим делом его застаёт Сыльги, и, когда понимает, что Минхао всё ещё не отметил её присутствие, скребёт ногтями по поверхности туалетного столика.

— Нуна! — Минхао дёргает плечами, от этого звука у него болит голова. 

— Что ты делаешь? — Минхао знает, что пришла она не за этим, но от вопросов Сыльги отвертеться невозможно. 

— Сон дурацкий.

— Ты что всю ночь здесь провёл? — Сыльги действительно заменяет старшую сестру; она всегда приносит вкусную еду, бьёт по рукам мокрыми полотенцами, ругается с Минхао из-за косметики и ограждает от своих подруг. И иногда она решает, что ей стоит выступить на правах терапевта, что Минхао ей позволяет, потому что Сыльги и Сунён в чём-то похожи. Они будут строгими до тех пор, пока не увидят, что жестокость больше не работает. — Так же нельзя. Вдруг ты отключишься? Хао! Сегодня премьера так нельзя. Что-то случится и что потом...

— Вот поэтому, — Минхао показывает ленты, — я и проверяю их. Приснилось, что порвалась прямо в воздухе. 

— И ты упал вниз? — Сыльги садится на колени, чтобы помочь сложить остальной реквизит на место.

— Нет, — Минхао хмурится, — я продолжил лететь. Думаю, именно так ты понимаешь, что это сон, а не реальность, а?

Сыльги вздыхает через нос:

— Хао, нормальные люди понимают это совсем не так.

— Ну, меня нормальным и не считают, — Минхао старается пошутить. И шутка выгорает на середине. Он тоже вздыхает, но через рот, чтобы не так был слышен сухой, бесслёзный, всхлип. — Всё будет хорошо, когда не молчишь о своих снах, они не сбываются.

Сыльги, поднимаясь, отряхивает и так чистые колени:

— Я думаю, часть про полёт сбылась уже. Иногда мне, как и всем здесь, кажется, что ленты тебе не нужны, — она ненадолго задумывается и замолкает. — Там к тебе пришли. 

Минхао кивает; «Сунён»; думает.

Но вместе с Сунёном заходят и Джунхэй, и Чан.

Минхао вместе с ними выполняет их старую кричалку, хоть ему и никогда не хватало энтузиазма в _таком_ количестве, выслушивает историю о том, как Джунхэй и Чан чуть не опоздали на самолёт, чтобы успеть побывать на премьере, терпит наставления Сунёна, знакомит с Джису, который после обеда приходит для того, чтобы полностью подготовить Минхао к выступлению. И не чувствует себя чужаком.

— А после... — Сунён чуть мнётся, — после выступления ты будешь против, если друзья Вону пройдут за кулисы? Просто у него друг один начинающий критик-искусствовед. Или чот такое, — Сунён чешет затылок, — он бы хотел у тебя интервью взять, но он хочет познакомиться сначала и всё такое... там... договориться...

Минхао прыскает со смеху: Сунён в своей студии и за её пределами — два разных человека, которые бы ни за что не ужились вместе, не находись они в одном теле.

Минхао ничего не отвечает, только одобрительно хлопает по плечу своего старого лидера и настоящего друга, а Джису стучит лаком для волос на фоне:

— Интервью — очень серьёзная штука. Это не все эти ваши дворового уровня выступления, когда корреспондент подбежит, попросит вякнуть пару слов и всё.

Сунён надувается воздушным шаром:

— Мы одна из лучших танцевальных команд в стране! Осторожнее со своими словами... К тому же, — Сунён гордо поднимает голову, — никакого регламента нет. Вам театральным что? Запрещено без худрука интервью давать? Вот и я думаю, что нет.

— Хён, — Минхао машет руками, и оба, Сунён и Джису, поворачиваются к нему, — ы, хёны. Всё нормально, — так он и соглашается на знакомство с друзьями Сунёна, и просит Джису выключить материнский инстинкт. И пытается забыть о том, что через несколько часов его увидят не только знакомые и/или другие танцевальные команды. Его увидит будто бы целый мир. Минхао выдыхает и уже для себя повторяет, шепчет: — Всё нормально.

Минхао не знает, волнуется ли он.

Страшно ли ему.

Мимолётом он вспоминает Мингю.  
У этого воспоминания нет причины.

Минхао голоден. Этот голод толкает его вперёд и вверх, пока сердце тянет до упора и вниз.

\

Хансоль топчется возле дома Сынквана, когда к нему на велосипеде подъезжает Вону. В обед у него была смена за другого официанта, он получил вдвое больше чаевых, чем тот коллега, и несколько тысяч вон в будущую зарплату, и на премьеру отправится прямо так. Всего лишь скучный театр с претензией на современность.

Хансоль выставляет вперёд руку, хватаясь за руль велосипеда, чтобы остановить его движение:

— Dude, Сынкван тебя убьёт.

— Да что? Мне нужны деньги, — оправдывается Вону, щурясь.

— Зачем? — Сынкван хлопает дверью и закрывает её тремя оборотами на ключ.

— Чтобы не ездить на машине только в те моменты, когда Мингю попросит забрать его тачку с техосмотра, — тут Вону усмехается. — Никогда не догадаетесь, что произошло.

— На тебя напала компания потных бариста, поэтому ты выглядишь, — Сынкван взмахивает рукой, — вот _так_? И отправишься, — снова взмах рукой, — вот _так_ в национальный театр?

Вону отмахивается:

— Мингю _спал_. И вчера. И сегодня. _Спал_.

Хансоль пожимает плечами, собираясь сказать, что вообще-то да. Сон это то, что делают все люди, чтобы банально жить. Но Сынкван прерывает его криком:

— Что-то случилось!

Хансоль смотрит на молчащего Вону, потом на трясущегося Сынквана, теряющегося в громких догадках. И наконец Хансоль замечает, как из-за поворота появляется машина Мингю, поэтому Хансоль пихает Сынквана в бок, надеясь, что получилось достаточно больно.

— Всё ещё бьёшь слабее своей сестры, — всё-таки отвечает Сынкван, забивая себе переднее место.

\

За полчаса до начала к Минхао подбегает с советами столько людей, что повторять каждому из них, что советам он следовать не собирается, — бессмысленно. Минхао кивает, здоровается, пожимает руки; сотни рук, после которых ему нужен антисептик.

И когда наконец-то остаётся на минуту один, он прячется под лестницей, ведущей на сцену. Там мало места и душно, но за весь день Минхао свободнее ещё не дышал.

Внутри у Минхао, конечно, хватает и своего воздуха. Пахнущего разгневанными волнами, сырой землёй. Воздух этот такой же горячий, как огонь в крови. Минхао так _голоден_ , что этот голод начинает знакомо есть его изнутри.

— Хороший знак, — бурчит себе под нос. И предчувствие двухдневной давности возвращается. Теперь Минхао уверен в его значении. Так обозначается чьё-то присутствие.

— Тебя все уже обыскались, — Сыльги переплетает их пальцы, пытаясь вытащить Минхао из укрытия, — скоро твой выход. Пошли.

Они подходят к сцене, и Минхао не слышит музыки и голосов из зала. Но он слышит шёпот Сыльги:

— Покажи им, как ты умеешь летать.

\

Когда они приходят, в зале уже темно, но по крику Сунёна, Вону быстро находит места и наспех всех между собой знакомит. Мингю оказывается между Вону и Сунёном и терпит всех их перешептывания, когда артисты собираются выходить.

Мингю ничего не знает о том, что будет происходить на сцене, но, по крайней мере, он не такой консерватор и ретроград, как Вону:

— И ты правда отдал сюда своего лучшего танцора? 

Сунён кивает в темноте:

— Ага. Ну, я же его воспитал. И всем потом будет интересно, откуда он такой вылез. Мне тоже какой-никакой плюс, а.

Мингю старается не вмешиваться, но:

— Почему он не может быть талантливым сам по себе?

Сунён фыркает:

— Я не говорю, что он _не_ талантливый, просто... — он цокает языком; Мингю ударяет осознанием, что так делают не только в их небольшой компании. — Просто я не думаю, что он бы сам даже подумал о таком танце. Это, наверное, даже не танец. И это нужно увидеть, чтобы понять.

Мингю старается понимающе кивнуть, но кивает он в итоге без понимания.

— Он особенный, — перед самым-самым началом говорит Сунён снова. — И абсолютно сумасшедший.

\

Музыка мягкая и плавная, и так же мягко и плавно по гладкой чёрной сцене в белой подсветкой Минхао ведёт рукой, разгоняю туман, кажущийся настоящим, а не воспроизведённым. 

Сольный номер Минхао единственный без слов и вокалистов. Единственный, где по сцене передвигается только один человек.

По крайней мере, зрители в зале видят одного человека.

Минхао же прекрасно знает, что когда он танцует, в нём человеческое исчезает и вовсе. Он становится стихией, становится движением, взмахом крыльев хищной птицы. Или бабочкой, которой снится каждую ночь (или каждое утро), что она человек.

Минхао поднимает с пола одну из лент, быстрая вспышка света выключает подсветку внизу, в зале слышно испуганное уханье, и через темноту Минхао меняет ленту на такую же, но свисающую с потолка, цепляется за неё, наматывает на запястье привычным жестом, пропускает сквозь пальцы. То же самое делает с другой лентой и другой рукой.

И когда музыка начинает звучать громче, а Минхао уже поднимает наверх, вспышка озаряет помещение снова, но уже не проходит. Минхао летает в красном свете.

И, когда он смотрит в зал, он видит Сунёна, слышит его шёпот.

« _Эй, не забывай, кто научил тебя летать_ »

Минхао душит голод.

Он переводит взгляд на сунёнова соседа по месту и видит его. _Мингю_. На короткое мгновение, такое же, как на крыше, голод внутри Минхао затихает. Предчувствие оказывается чутьём. Минхао кажется, что Мингю пахнет страхом, и от этого голод, когда возвращается, становится ещё больше, чем когда-либо был.

Крепко сжатые ленты цвета индиго кажутся в красном свете почти чёрными.

Таким же кажется мир, когда Минхао закрывает глаза и резко начинает ленты отпускать.

\

В темноте его летящий шёлковый костюм цвета индиго почти не заметен, а когда танцор вслед за лентой подпрыгивает над гладким скользким полом, лишая своё лицо света от неоновых ламп сцены, Мингю перестаёт понимать происходящее: есть ли у танца сюжет? 

Изображает танцор волны? 

Или ветер?

И потом танцор снова подхватывает ленту, и Мингю в софитовой вспышке видит его руки, Мингю начинает слышать шёпот. Этот шёпот пробирается прямо под кожу и царапает когтями горло. Ему становится страшно, как если бы на него должен был наброситься хищный зверь. 

_Дежавю_.

У Мингю застревает ком из слёз в горле, когда танцор оказывается на самом верху и на своих лентах раскачивается, прыгает, переворачивается. Он заставляет своим малейшим движением вздыхать в восхищении весь зал, который в какой-то момент окидывает вялым взглядом.

Мингю чувствует себя самым большим идиотом, когда ему кажется, что взгляды у них пересекаются. И ещё большим идиотом он себя чувствует, когда ему кажется, что он узнаёт это лицо, сейчас кажущееся бесконечно печальным.

Танцор разрывает зрительный контакт, отпуская ленты, и зал готовится закричать, затаивая глубокий вздох, когда танцор моментально взлетает снова. Шёпот под кожей становится всё громче, и Мингю может концентрироваться только на красном свете, застилающем глаза.

Сунён наклоняется к уху Мингю, когда номер заканчивается:

— Видал, как он летает? Как бабочка, да? Поэтому мы называем его _Махаон_.

Мингю накрывает приступом; происходит очередной _инцидент_.

Он не кричит и не теряет сознание, сидящие рядом люди могут не заметить этого совсем. Но Мингю знает, что совсем незамеченным это не проходит.

Голос говорит ему: «Всё хорошо, ты не один».

\

Второй раз Минхао выходит на сцену на номер закрытия, это композиция, которую поставили он, Сыльги и Минджи: танец о людях, которые влюблены, но весь мир против такого чувства. И тогда люди убивают себя, и после них, как символ вечной любви, остаётся бабочка, соединившая обе души. 

Сюжет предложил Минхао, потому что ему нравится эта старая китайская легенда, она напоминает ему о _доме_ в широком смысле этого слова, даже если _дома у него не было вообще_. Легенда интерпретируется по-разному, но Минхао, неспособный на любое чувство, думает об этой истории лишь со стороны любви.

Люди — Сыльги и Минджи, губы одной на шее у другой.

Бабочка — конечно, Минхао, ноги которого поднимаются за ленты в воздух, пока руки царапают пол.

После этого: овации и двадцатиминутная передышка после криков и поздравительных речей, Минхао вытирает полотенцем пот, стирает ватными полотенцами макияж, напоминающий окрас бабочки с именем бога.

— Хён, — говорит Минхао, обращаясь к Джису, — как думаешь, почему про махаона говорят, что это бабочка с именем бога, если Махаон был древнегреческим целителем?

Джису не отвечает, но выходит в коридор, чтобы крикнуть:

— Кёлькён, если сейчас же не вернёшь свою накидку, стирать и подшивать будешь сама! — возвращается в гримёрку. — Джонхан будет в ярости.

Максимум, что может Джонхан в ярости — сшить уродливый костюм для следующего выступления или своей обработанной всеми санитайзерами планеты иголкой ткнуть мягко в руку. 

— Мне больше тогда интересно, — говорит Джису, — почему тебя называют называют именем врача. Вампирам быть врачами никак нельзя.

Минхао фыркает:

— Я не вампир.

— Ага, ты нечто похуже, — Джису на прощание просит выключить свет.

Минхао смотрит на себя в зеркало и борется с желанием его разбить голыми руками; разбить заодно свои руки, будто птице обрежут крылья.

_голод голод голод_

— Нечто похуже, — повторяет сам себе и снимает костюм цвета индиго. — Что может быть хуже, чем быть собой?

Голод такой сильный, что Минхао тошнит.

\

Минхао выходит из гримёрки и тут же попадает в объятия Джунхэя, следом — Сунёна, кричащего о том, что Минхао его сын и он его вырастил сам, Чан скандирует поздравления с удачно прошедшей премьерой, и Минхао старается, вырвавшись из крепких знакомых руки, рассмеяться.

Смех застревает в горле.

И сам Минхао — застревает; сталкивает свой взгляд со взглядом Мингю:

— Всё ещё снятся кошмары?

Мингю откашливается в кулак и неуверенно ведёт плечом:

— Думаю, теперь только наяву.

Минхао отстранённо кивает и шепчет, будто свистит:

— Как ты понимаешь, что реальность, а что сон?

Шёпот в голове сливается с шёпотом Минхао.

Мингю очень не хочет, чтобы Минхао был сном.


	5. волны

Они идут все вместе на ужин, и на Минхао предсказуемо обваливается миллион вопросов, из-за которых ему кажется, что огонь внутри заставил его самого выгореть. Сунёна больше волнует, откуда они с Мингю знакомы, Сынквана — когда будет удобнее встретиться для интервью. Джунхэя и Чана интересуют новые движения, сколько на них потребовалось времени и покажет ли Минхао им практику. Вону из вежливости спрашивает что-то про создаваемые неудобства, потому что ему самому в шуме не нравится, а Хансоль прерывает его вопросом про хип-хоп.

— Да, я им занимался ещё в Китае, как узнал?

— А я пишу R'n'B, — гордо заявляет Хансоль, будто это значит, что у него есть своего рода радар.

— Когда напишешь песню для королевы Би, — встревает Сынкван, — тогда и будешь об этом рассказывать всем вокруг.

Всё это время сидящий в другом углу стола, Мингю молча смотрит Минхао куда-то в плечо, на самом деле не видя ничего кроме своего воображаемого фокуса. 

Минхао пихает сидящего рядом Сынквана:

— Он всегда такой? — шепчет так, чтобы не было слышно.

— Он _особенный_ , — уклончиво отвечает Сынкван. — Ты так и не рассказал, откуда вы друг друга знаете.

Минхао отмахивается.

Он ест, но голод, ожидаемо, не уходит никуда.

\

— Минхао согласился дать интервью только мне! — радостно восклицает Сынкван, садясь в машину Мингю. — Он очень приятный, я надеюсь, интервью пройдёт хорошо. Не думаю, конечно, что нацтеатру нужна реклама от кого-то типа меня, но. Приятно! — он взмахивает рукой, захлопывая дверь.

— Хён, — Мингю отдаёт ключи Вону, — поведёшь? — он не участвует в разговоре, и это первое, что он говорит за весь вечер.

— Ты устал? — Вону поднимает брови до границы, где заканчивается его коротко остриженная чёлка. 

— Не, я пройдусь, — Мингю кивает сам себе, а не друзьям.

— Хён, ты, конечно, something else, — Хансоль закатывает глаза и бьёт Сынквана, открыв дверцу, по плечу. — Йа! Ты ехал спереди в прошлый раз, change up!

— Всё хорошо? — Вону по-лисьи щурится, пока Сынкван недовольно пихает Хансоля в ответ и меняется с ним местами.

— Да, — и Мингю хочется закричать. Потому что так плохо ему не было ещё никогда. — Всё просто отлично.

\

Минхао догоняет Мингю уже на светофоре и ударяет по плечу:

— Хей.

— Хей, — эхом отзывается Мингю, пиная кусок асфальта под ногами.

Они какое-то время в молчании ждут зелёного сигнала светофора, хотя ни одной машины в такой час в этом районе уже нет. Навстречу им идёт небольшая, но громкая компания, и Минхао инстинктивно вжимает голову в плечи, когда видит чужих людей, говорящих на смеси языков и наречий.

Мингю подходит к нему ближе, будто возводит таким образом стену.

Минхао хочет сказать что-нибудь; поблагодарить.

Они продолжают молчать, оба идя не в ту сторону, которая им нужна. Минхао знает этот маршрут, как и Мингю, потому что они идут к месту своей недавней первой встречи, которую так и не обсудили; как будто нечего в ней обсуждать; может, это действительно так.

— Как думаешь, — на улице не так холодно, но вечерний воздух за Мингю выпускает полупрозрачное облачко пара, — как скоро они закрасят твой рисунок?

Минхао пожимает плечами, у него вверх по губам ползёт ухмылка.

— Что? — непонимающе моргает Мингю.

— Ничего, просто мне плевать, — отвечает Минхао. — И им должно быть плевать, здание всё равно скоро снесут. И потом построят такое же, может, даже так же забросят. На это мне тоже плевать.

Мингю понимающе качает головой.

— Ты сказал, — Минхао, будто пугаясь, сглатывает, — что теперь кошмары только наяву. А сейчас? — Минхао смотрит на Мингю, и тот это чувствует так явственно, что ухо непроизвольно начинает гореть. — Ты во сне или наяву? 

Мингю понимающе качает головой снова:

— Как понять, что реальность, а что сон?

— Во снах я продолжаю летать, — Минхао закусывает нижнюю губу, — хотя в реальности я бы уже упал и свалился вниз.

Мингю отвечает на долгий взгляд:

— Значит ли это, что ты и я сним об одном? Потому что в моих снах ты тоже не падаешь.

Минхао пытается запихнуть свой голод куда подальше, но глаза сами фиксируются у Мингю на губах. Минхао не из тех, кто целуется со всеми подряд, особенно, если люди настолько ему незнакомы. 

С Мингю они могут быть незнакомы.

Только того, что они чужие, Минхао не чувствует совсем.

Чувствует только, как хочет его поцеловать, и это непривычно, и это неправильно, и это нелепо в высшей степени. Минхао перекатывается с пятки на носок, и ждёт, когда уже кто-нибудь из них что-нибудь скажет. 

Минхао так и рвётся спросить.

_Ты тоже чувствуешь голод?_

Тишина разрывается рёвом проезжающего мимо на всей скорости мотоцикла.

— Я в той, — Мингю неопределённо колышет рукой воздух, — стороне живу. Поздно уже. Спокойной ночи, — он останавливается. — Махаон, — его губы расцветают в едва-заметной розовой улыбке.

Минхао старается не улыбаться в ответ; у него не получается:

— Тебе тоже. Расскажешь, если я приснюсь снова?

— Тогда придётся рассказывать каждый мой сон, — абсолютно серьёзно говорит Мингю, руки в карманах брюк. Разворачивается и уходит, не оборачиваясь, зная, что иначе столкнётся со взглядом Минхао, и не зная, готов ли он к этому.

Минхао готов расцарапать себе грудную клетку изнутри.

— Ты подумай. И правда. _Особенный_.

\

Выходные Минхао превращаются в рабочие дни, с пятницы по воскресенье он выступает, ещё три дня в неделю он репетирует вместе с остальными в театре. Когда проходит первая такая неделя, шесть выступлений, Минхао в понедельник встречается с Сынкваном в кофейне, где работает Вону, но в часы, когда не его смена.

Минхао отпивает своей горячей воды с лимоном:

— Ты его что? Избегаешь?

— Вопросы я буду задавать, — смешно надувается Сынкван. — На самом деле, я просто не хочу терпеть его шутки, он как назойливый старший брат, а я вырос с сёстрами, которые намного старше, поэтому они меня скорее нянчили, чем издевались надо мной. А у тебя? Есть братья или сёстры?

Минхао поджимает губы, пальцы прячутся в дизайнерских дырках свитера:

— Если только приобретённые, — он думает о годах в общаге и двадцатичасовых репетициях под ругань Сунёна. — Я один в семье.

— Ааа, — понимающе кивает Сынкван, чуть выпятив нижнюю губу, — и вся семья в Китае, правильно? Ты, должно быть, жутко скучаешь...

— Я не созванивался с матерью уже несколько лет, — фыркает Минхао, — я не могу припомнить между нами никакого большого конфликта, но и никакой крепкой любви у нас не было. По подслушанным разговорам я знаю, что мать боялась меня, когда я родился, — он хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, — я никогда в детстве не плакал и не кричал. Может, её это пугало. Я и сейчас не плачу и редко эмоционирую, думаю, все чувства у меня должны в танец уходить.

Сынкван кивает снова, и Минхао задумывается о том, как иногда похожи между собой Сынкван, Мингю, Хансоль и Вону, пусть они друг другу и не родные братья, они, тем не менее, настоящее братство. От этой мысли Минхао становится интересно, есть ли какие-то сходства в нём самом с Джунхэем, Сунёном или Чаном, ведь они столько лет знакомы. Или, может, он стал похож на Джису или Сыльги, пока находился под их надзором в театре.

Минхао любит людей, которых считает друзьями; правда, любит; просто эта не такая любовь, которую он бы мог назвать абсолютной. Это не такая любовь, как к волнам, к танцу, не такая любовь, которая огнём горит в груди и заставляет быть голодным по любому чувству, которое сложно выразить. Любовь выражать иногда почти невозможно, а для Минхао абсолютная любовь — это когда кажется, что ничего другого кроме объекта этой любви у тебя нет.

Наверное, Минхао любит и мать, просто как человека, который не оставил его ещё при рождении. И, наверное, Минхао любит и себя самого, потому что иначе, не люби он себя, он бы не стал заниматься тем, что ему нравится.

Если ты занимаешься ненавистным делом, в действительности ты ненавидишь себя.

Мингю проверяет время на экране телефона и заодно отмечает, что ещё только понедельник, а заказчики будто специально ждали несколько месяцев, чтобы объявиться в эту конкретную минуту. 

Его душит ощущение того, что в нём не осталось сил, пусть начальство и не направляет Мингю на абы что. Но Мингю ненавидит крупные проекты. Они отнимают время и энтузиазм. Любой крупный проект заставляет его ненавидеть работу. И, как следствие, ненавидеть себя.

Мингю ругается себе под нос, когда ставит печать на очередном договоре, присланном по факсу.

— Эх, малышня, — Джихун старше меньше, чем на год, а в отделе работает ровно столько же, — чё ты себя так вечно изводишь? — ему говорить легко, ведь он эту работу просто обожает.

Мингю же не чувствует себя здесь по-настоящему особенным, как привык это терпеть от всех приходящих-уходящих-остающихся людей. Мингю не чувствует себя на своём месте, и голос, который он слышит вкрадчивым шёпотом, просит его решиться. Просит определить. Мингю редко даёт голосу право решать, но в этот раз он не слушает. 

Он _слышит_.

— Хён, как думаешь, я смогу отсюда уйти? — заданный Мингю вопрос вовсе не является риторическим.

\

Всю неделю Минхао снова мучается от нервного предчувствия, снижает потребляемость кофе и старается спать, но каждый раз чувствует себя так, будто бродит по чужим снам, вместо того, чтобы оставаться в своих.

Перед выступлением в субботу Сыльги находит трясущегося без слёз Минхао за кучей костюмов.

— Что такое? — она мягко приобнимает за плечи и массирует сзади шею.

— Я поговорил с ней, — между сухими всхлипами, напоминающими икоту, отвечает Минхао.

— С кем? — ласково спрашивает Сыльги; _выбранная семья_.

Минхао никогда не называл мать мамой.

Тут он машет рукой:

— С _мамой_.

\

Мингю навещает маму раз в неделю, по воскресеньям, потому что отец выходит на смену в воскресенье, и с ним видеться — настроения никогда нет. Это словно все детские обиды соединились за годы самостоятельной жизни; и нашли именно такое выражение.

— Ты в последнее время выглядишь отдохнувшим, — говорит мама, наливая Мингю супа по японскому рецепту.

Мингю жуёт и кивает, хотя на этой неделе он спал уже далеко не так хорошо, как на прошлой, однако и совсем не так плохо, как спал всю жизнь; зато мама смотрит на него так же, как смотрела на него всю жизнь. 

Будто сын — её самая большая в жизни ценность, самая большая гордость. Причина, по которой она просыпается и засыпает.

Мама гладит Мингю по волосам, от её руки исходит сочувствует и пахнет мылом для посуды.

— Мам.

— Да, мальчик мой?

— Чего ты хочешь больше всего на свете?

— Чтобы ты был счастлив, — она отвечает это, не задумываясь; как и в день, когда плачущий пятнадцатилетний Мингю пришёл из школы и рассказал, что уже давно влюблён мальчика из параллели; влюблённость прошла, средняя школа сменилась на старшую, потом на универ, а мамины слова остались навсегда. Потому что слова всегда остаются, когда люди остаться не могут.

Мингю решает оторвать эту тему, пластырь:

— Я ушёл с работы.

Женщина кивает, под глазами у неё наискось расходятся морщины. В старших классах Мингю рисовал матери ко дню рождения портрет, но эти морщины упустил намеренно, а теперь не может понять, почему люди боятся отметок возраста. _Чем старше ты становишься, тем свободнее должен себя ощущать._

Два года назад Мингю отдал бы всё, чтобы начать работать. И никогда не уходить, заработав на пенсию и достойную жизнь, если не своим собственным детям, то двоюродным племянникам, которые пока тоже не родились. _Теперь он старше, и он хочет ощущать свободу._

— Ты что ничего не скажешь?

Мама поджимает губы, задерживая пальцы на мочке уха Мингю:

— Я не смогу сказать ничего, что изменит твоего решения. Я и не хочу ничего менять.

— Тогда, — он облизывает губу, — хочу ещё сказать, что собираюсь продать Вону свою машину, — эту машину ему подарил отец.

Она снова кивает:

— Что ты собираешься делать? — она не говорит про работу, но именно это имеет в виду. Это. И то, что поддержит любое его решение, как принимала всю жизнь.

Мингю думает о своём детстве, думает о своих самых больших страхах, думает о голосе в своей голове, который имеет вполне реальный звук. Думает о том, как боялся отличаться от остальных. И думает о фразе Сунёна. Чтобы быть по-настоящему особенным, нужно жертвовать здравым рассудком. 

Мингю — абсолютно сумасшедший, он улыбается маме и вытирает губы салфеткой:

— Я просто хочу писать картины. На заказ продолжу работать, у меня индивидуальные заказчики остались, но мне лишь бы не ограничивать себя офисом и, — он вздыхает, — ты понимаешь. Это, — и он имеет в виду всю обычную жизнь в общем и целом, — не для меня.

Мама поднимается со своего места, чтобы поцеловать Мингю в макушку и взлохматить своими длинными пальцами ему волосы:

— Ты самый особенный мальчик на свете.

Мингю не смеётся, потому что ему мешает комок в горле, он слёзными глазами смотрит на свои пустые ладони. Но верит. Каждому слову матери верит.

Может, он и правда.

 _Особенный_.

Мингю очень надеется, что такого особенного, как он, однажды кто-нибудь сможет полюбить; иначе, что ещё с ним сделать?

\

— Где ты теперь будешь брать деньги? — Вону протирает столик, из-за которого десять минут назад ушла парочка.

— У меня есть накопления, я же не дурак. К тому же, у меня есть индивидуальные заказчики, — Мингю хвостиком ходит за Вону по кофейне, — и ещё... Я тут подумал...

— Рожай уже, — Вону наклоняется к полу, чтобы подобрать слетевшие пакетики из-под сахара, — некоторые из нас _всё ещё_ работают. На, — он поднимается и в лицо Мингю по-лисьи улыбается, — _настоящей_ работе.

Мингю фыркает:

— Ага. Работяга. В общем, я подумал и решил, что продам машину...

— Ммм.

— ...тебе.

— Чего? Рехнулся? — Вону начинает мотать головой. — Ты можешь получить с неё намного больше денег, чем я могу предложить, — делает вдох. — Да ни за что, чувак.

Мингю пожимает плечами:

— Она всё равно уже не новая, поэтому салонной цены и быть не может. И сзади есть незакрашенная царапина, к тому же один из дворников плохо работает. Да и я не прошу платить сейчас же, ты можешь и через два месяца заплатить, к этому моменту ты достаточно насобираешь, — Мингю кивает на банку для чаевых. — Если ты не выкупишь, то за какое место будут ругаться Сынкван с Хансолем?

Вону смеётся:

— Знаешь, в детстве я тебя крепко всё-таки приложил. Ты с каждым разом кажешься всё больше сходящим с ума.

Мингю смеётся тоже:

— Сочту за комплимент, хён. Так ты согласен?

Лисий прищур возвращается Вону на лицо. Вону кивает, как кивают все, кого знает Мингю, — понимающе; и для того, чтобы понять, насколько это искренне, быть ведьмой совершенно не обязательно.

\

— Жизнь продолжает нас сталкивать, — Минхао слегка поднимает брови, когда подходит к _своему_ утёсу и видит там Мингю.

Что он здесь делает, впрочем, довольно очевидно: это одна из самых высоких над морем точек города, а Мингю пришёл с мольбертом и всей остальной атрибутикой художника, на которую Минхао, лишённый опыта академической живописи, завистливо поглядывает в художественных магазинах каждый раз, когда приходит за обыкновенными балончиками с краской и свежими скетчбуками.

Не то чтобы Минхао не знал о том, что какие-то такие склонности у Мингю есть, но и не то чтобы Минхао знал о Мингю хоть что-то.

— Первый раз случайность, — пожимает плечами Мингю, — второй раз совпадение.

— Третий раз — мы? — Минхао старается пошутить, но Мингю почему-то не смеётся. — Не знал, что ты, — Минхао кивает на холст, приколотый к мольберту, — так хорошо пишешь. Рассказывай, много ли я тебе снился, потому что спал я ужасно. 

— Говорят, если плохо спишь, значит, кому-то снишься, — соглашается Мингю, в банку с уже мутной водой опускает кисточку.

— Смотрю, ты много выражений знаешь, — Минхао замолкает, когда смотрит на то, как Мингю пишет волны. — А ты? Хорошо спал?

Мингю уклончиво ведёт плечом:

— Я не могу хорошо спать, когда мне снишься ты.

Голод вырывается у Минхао через кожу; Минхао подходит ближе к Мингю, когда тот убирает кисточку и вытирает руки. Волнение заставляет Мингю не смотреть на Минхао и выдавливает из него вопрос:

— Что ты вообще такое?

Минхао делает вдох и выдох, сердце бьётся так сильно, что разжигает огонь. Ему голодно, ему голодно, ему голодно. Минхао не знает, что он такое. И даже не знает, кто.

Человек, которому снится, что он бабочка; или бабочка, которой снится, что она человек.

Они смотрят друг на друга, и Минхао так хочет сброситься в эти разгневанные волны; только сейчас, когда здесь рядом Мингю, волны такие же спокойные, как и губы Минхао и Мингю, когда они соединяются. 

Минхао не знает, кто он, но он знает, что чувствует себя _собой_ , и это, как оказывается, вовсе не так плохо, как он привык считать. Минхао так хотел улететь, что не заметил, когда полёт закончился и начался _дом_.


	6. 0: эффект бабочки

Губы Мингю солёные на вкус, и они невыносимо напоминают о волнах; губы Мингю превращают всю комнату Минхао в расплывчатые неоновые лучи, хотя ничего неонового в помещении нет; губы Мингю затягивают все шрамы, полученные за несколько лет истязаний себя; губы Мингю, губы Мингю, губы Мингю.

Минхао срывает с Мингю его джемпер, искусывает всю ключицу, пока Мингю перебирает волосы Минхао и беспорядочно целует, то в лоб, то в ухо, то в нос. Они падают на кровать, и в вечернем свете заходящего за волны солнца Минхао думает о том, что людей, красивее Мингю, не встречал.

_Что ты вообще такое?_

Минхао раскусывает Мингю губу, и выпивает из неё всю выступающую кровь; чем больше они целуются, тем больше Минхао испытывает _голод_.

Мингю резко отрывается от Минхао, держа его лицо в своих шершавых больших ладонях; Минхао припечатывается к ним губами, и с улыбкой думает, что они тоже солёные. Лишь бы соль была не от слёз. Плачет ли Мингю? Хоть иногда? По каким поводам? 

К Минхао возвращается осознание, что он не знает его совсем.

Что это всё как-то неправильно.

— Что мы делаем? — Мингю шепчет, и шёпот чем-то похож на молитву, но какому богу молится Мингю, если Махаон никогда не был им?

Минхао прижимается своим лбом ко лбу Мингю:

— Я не знаю, — _я не знаю, что мы делаем, я не знаю, что я чувствую, я не знаю **тебя**_. — Я не знаю, — откатывается на кровати в сторону; _Что ты вообще такое?_. — Я не знаю.

Впервые за несколько лет Минхао находит себя в слезах: они выходят из него целым океаном и выворачивают его наизнанку. И когда Минхао кажется, что он уже не может с ними совладать, Мингю берёт его за руку и целует ему пальцы.

Они молчат до самой ночи и ничего не делают; периодически Минхао давит всхлип, а Мингю прижимает его к себе. На грани между сном и реальностью Мингю шепчет:

— Всё хорошо, ты не один.

Когда Минхао окончательно проваливается в сонливый бред, и Мингю всё ещё его обнимает, голод — тоже впервые за несколько лет — отступает.

\

— Меня в детстве водили к психологу, — рассказывает за завтраком Мингю, — потому что я постоянно видел один и тот же сон, где махаоны-мутанты меня едят, — он весело фыркает, но по странному блеску в глазах Минхао понимает, что весёлым это стало только сейчас. — Потом мне стал снится ты. И я слышал твой голос, не во сне.

— Иногда?

— Всегда.

Минхао отпивает из стакана горячую воду с лимоном:

— Почему ты мне об этом говоришь?

Мингю кажется, что он парализован, как в своих привычных кошмарах; в конце концов, как определить, что ты не во сне?

— Хочу, чтобы ты знал, что со мной что-то не так. 

Мингю не говорит «тоже», но они оба понимают, что оно имеется в виду. 

Мингю не говорит «хочу, чтобы ты знал всего меня», но они оба понимают, что оно имеется в виду. 

Мингю не говорит «расскажи всего себя и ты», но они оба понимают, что оно имеется в виду.

— Почему? — Минхао повторяет без всякого продолжения. В продолжении было бы только «я». 

_Почему я?_

— Первый раз случайность, второй раз совпадение, — Мингю так сильно хочет взять его за руку, чтобы убедиться, что Минхао больше не сон, — третий раз — мы?

Минхао берёт его за руку сам. Огонь пылает с такой силой, что его не потушит никакое апельсиновое молоко. Но голод. Голод исчезает.

— Хочешь посмотреть, как я сегодня буду летать?

Минхао не говорит «это расскажет обо мне намного лучше», но они оба понимают, что только оно и имеется в виду.

\

В репетиционной нет окон, есть только зеркала, вечно сырая без отопления скамья и неозвученные тайны танцоров, о которых Минхао говорит с полуулыбкой. 

— Ты не найдёшь места более наполненного таким количеством секретов.

— И вы не чувствуете себя как в «Суспирии»? _Ты_ не чувствуешь себя как в «Суспирии»? 

Минхао едва заметно пожимает плечами, настраивая свет так, чтобы он не был слишком ярким в отражении грязных зеркал. Сунён бы не позволил заниматься, когда в репетиционной допускается неаккуратность.

— Иногда да, чувствую. Но иногда, потому что я в целом не всегда чувствую.

— Будто в тебе сущность, заставляющая танцевать? — Мингю поднимает брови, игнорируя замечание про чувства.

— Ммм, скорее, — Минхао крепит ленты на специальные крюки, — это _голод_ , только не я его испытываю? Ну, будто меня что-то очень хочет съесть, только это что-то моё собственное тело, а душа этому сопротивляется, потому что замечает какой-то подвох.

— Мы говорим на одном языке? — Мингю смеётся и выдыхает. — Подвох, говоришь. У меня нечто похожее, но с голосом. Будто мне кто-то всегда говорит, что я должен делать, просто...

Мингю замолкает и постукивает подушечками пальцев по небольшой скамейке, на которой сидит.

— Что? 

— Просто это твой голос, а я никогда его не слушался. Если голод помогал тебе преодолевать себя, то мой голос просто пытался подсказать, как мне _суждено_ жить. А я игнорировал это всё, — Мингю обессиленно машет рукой, — пока мы не познакомились.

Минхао поворачивается к Мингю:

— Когда мы познакомились, голос стал громче?

Мингю качает головой:

— Не знаю, а что? Думаешь, это всё как-то связано? — Мингю думает про эффект бабочки; каждая деталь имеет значение.

Минхао пожимает плечами снова, уже острее, заметнее, чем до этого, и поднимается вверх — взлетает. Раскачивается на своих лентах и свисает вниз головой, ходя ногами по потолку. Он в очередной раз уходит от вопроса, ответа на который не знает. Мингю думает, что Минхао знает, просто по какой-то причине боится признавать.

— Я слышу голос, а ты учишься летать, — фыркает Мингю, — может, нам вообще не суждено было встретиться? 

Минхао переворачивается снова и на средней скорости из своего угла долетает до угла Мингю, мягко впечатываясь своими губами ему в лоб:

— Слишком поздно, уже встретились. Значит, суждено.

Мингю полуиспуганно касается лица Минхао:

— Поцелуй меня.

— Это говорит тебе голос? Поцелуй меня? — улыбается Минхао.

— Да, — Мингю улыбается тоже, — вот только что попросил тебя поцеловать.

\

Сколько Минхао помнит себя, столько он помнит и волны, и сухой ветер, и сырую землю под голыми ногами. Неужели у него кроме этого неприветливого хмурого неба в жизни ничего больше нет? Засовывает руки в карманы джинс; не находит ни одной монетки. 

Минхао поворачивается в сторону пишущего Мингю:

— У тебя есть мелочёвка?

— Зачем? — Мингю роется в кармане и достаёт свою автобусную сдачу, подбрасывает её так, чтобы Минхао поймал. — Хочешь сюда вернуться? Ты и так здесь живёшь.

Минхао смеётся:

— Просто хочется почувствовать себя, — он бросает монетку в воду, — как чувствовал себя десять лет назад. Мальчишкой, у которого нет даже монеты в кармане. 

— Получается?

Минхао мотает головой:

— В отличие от двенадцатилетнего меня сейчас у меня есть даже больше, чем всё. Монетой такое не вымеряешь. Это не вымеряешь даже вселенными.

Иногда чувствовать забирает слишком много сил, но внутри у Минхао наконец из куколок вырываются бабочки. Их он _чувствует_ рядом с Мингю, и никакие силы это у него не забирает, скорее — даёт.

Пусть бы у Минхао и дальше не было ни одной монетки, пусть бы не было волн, сухого ветра и сырой земли. Минхао не знает, кто он, но он знает, что всегда может спросить об этом Мингю.

— Ты мой голос разума. Буквально.

Минхао смеётся. И целует Мингю в висок, когда подходит ближе. Целует его в запястье. Целует в родинки. В нос. Под бровями. Минхао целует его везде и никак не может утолить этого голода. 

Минхао голодал по Мингю всю жизнь.

— А я, кстати, кто?

Минхао думает, что _это_ слово совсем не про четыре стены:

— Ты мой _дом_.

\

— А как ты понимаешь, что реальность, что сон?

Ради этого вопроса Минхао они разрывают поцелуй.

Мингю смеётся; смотрит на Минхао и смотрит, будто рисует в своём воображении уже далеко не первый его портрет. Убирает ему за уши вьющиеся от соли волосы.

— Когда мы умираем, мы превращаемся в бабочек. Это мой индикатор того, что я нахожусь во сне.

— Так ты боишься бабочек или смерти?

Мингю сухо целует Минхао, чтобы не отвечать; избегать вопросов научился у него. Мингю не боится ни бабочек, ни смерти.

Мингю боится, что Минхао никогда не сможет его полюбить.

— Всё хорошо, — Мингю и не заметил, когда успел заплакать, но Минхао вытирает ему слёзы вечно исцарапанной, — ты не один. Ты никогда не будешь один.

— Как ты можешь быть в этом уверен?

— Так же, — Минхао оставляет свои губы у Мингю на виске, — как и в том, что ты самый особенный человек на свете. И я люблю тебя и каждую твою особенность.

Мингю очень не хочет, чтобы Минхао был просто сном.

\

Мингю через старых заказчиков выходит на галерею, и ранним утром, когда получает адрес и фотографию места, приезжает туда вместе с Хансолем _на машине Вону_ , загруженной картинами Мингю.

— Всё alright? — спрашивает Хансоль, когда замечает, что Мингю хмурится, разглядывая здание. — Адрес тот? Помещение то? 

Мингю на всё кивает, и всё же выпячивает в сомнении губу:

— Всё то, просто... У меня дежавю.

— Dejavu, I have been in this place before, — напевает Вону, закрывая машину на сигнализацию и подхватывая коробку с маленькими холстами, — higher on the beat and I know it's a place to gooo.

— Поэтому, хён, — цокает Хансоль, — ты в кофейне работаешь, а не в кабаре. 

Под смешки друзей Мингю заходит в помещение и с улыбкой встречает владельца, которого должен бы видеть впервые в жизни, но:

— Сынчоль-хён?!

Мужчина крепко обнимает его вместо приветствия.

— Что стало с терапевтическим центром?

— Смена интересов и банкротство, рискну предположить, — нельзя сказать, что он постарел; скорее, ещё больше повзрослел. Под глазами всё те же круги, чуть больше вытянулось лицо. И всё равно Сынчоль улыбается так же, как Мингю помнит из глубокого детства. — А у тебя, погляжу, интересы не поменялись совсем? — Я очень рад, что ты решил писать.

Когда они вешают последнюю картину и Хансоль бежит вслед за Вону, чтобы занять место впереди, Сынчоль, посмеиваясь, кивает на картину:

— Что ты здесь видишь? Бабочку?

Мингю смеётся в ответ — на картине танец Минхао:

— Не поверишь хён, но ты наконец видишь то же, что вижу я.

— Знаешь эту историю, — Сынчоль отходит на пару шагов, чтобы рассмотреть картину получше, — про китайского философа Чжуанцзы? Он задавался вопросом: человек он, которому снится, что он бабочка, или бабочка он, которой снится, что она человек. Это довольно сложно, определить, что в самом деле реальность, а что плод нашего воображения. В детстве тебе это давалось особенно тяжело. 

Мингю качает головой:

— Мне все ещё даётся это тяжело, но я всегда думаю об индикаторе. Он у меня теперь в каждом сне.

— А кошмары? Больше не мучают?

— Не мучают уже даже наяву.

\

Сон заканчивается, и Мингю в постели становится холодно, он, торопясь без особого повода, выходит из дома и идёт к утёсу, где уже сидит Минхао. По руке у него бегает, растерянно хлопая крыльями, как ребёнок ресницами, новорождённый махаон.

Мингю садится рядом, и бабочка испуганно вздрагивает и улетает, кажется, что своими крыльями она касается солнца; Минхао смотрит ей вслед без зависти; куда было нужно, он уже прилетел и летать устал.

— Помнишь, ты спрашивал у меня, что я такое, — шепчет Минхао, и этот шёпот похож на свист, — но что тогда такое _ты_? 

Мингю пожимает плечами:

— Ты-то что думаешь?

— Что мы оба бабочки, которым приснилось, что они люди. Давай пока не просыпаться?

Минхао мечтает о мелочах, они начинаются с величия; с Мингю он чувствует себя на вершине мира.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> за пару недель до того, как я дописала этот текст, я прочитала легенду про чжу иньтай, думая о том, что была бы отличная метафора из неё на гомосексуальность, и в какой-то момент вспомнила свою детскую обсессию по бабочкам (в четыре года я выучила слово лепидоптеролог, чтобы говорить всем, что хочу им быть, когда вырасту). но мне не хотелось писать что-то, что было бы копипастой китайской легенды. и в итоге так получилось, что от легенды здесь остался лишь танец сыльги и минджи и упоминание из сна мингю в последней главе. для того, чтобы всё прояснить: минхао что-то типа вендиго, мингю что-то типа ведьмы. типа, но не совсем. и даже если бы они не были ни вендиго, ни ведьмой, они бы всё равно были соулмейтами. и всё равно бы друг друга нашли.
> 
> а я рада, что вы нашли мой текст.  
> спасибо.


End file.
